


Like Snow

by heroinehigh



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinehigh/pseuds/heroinehigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A Frozen-inspired Pitch Perfect AU.] Aubrey, an ice skating prodigy, becomes forcibly estranged from Chloe, her childhood playmate, after an accident at a resort pond jeopardizes her fitness for competition and leaves her friend with a serious injury. After years of failed attempts at reconnection, Chloe and Aubrey cross paths again at the U.S. Figure Skating Championships—the national competition at which Aubrey is expected to take the crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I planned and began writing this during the heyday of Frozen, way before Pitch Perfect 2. So, though it's a work in progress (which I promise myself to complete, hence I've put it out here), it's more likely to be rooted in the original movie and the headcanons I had before the sequel came out.

 1.

Chloe is six, gregarious, prone to giggles, and lonely. She knocks on the door of their neighbors’ lodge, hoping the little girl who lives in it would like to come out and play.

Aubrey is seven, mindful of manners, snobbish, and lonely. She watches through the banisters as the redheaded girl from the cabin next door stands on the porch with her redheaded parents, and introduces herself to Aubrey’s father and mother.

“We’d really appreciate it if our little Chloe could play with someone her age over the holidays,” the girl’s father adds.

“I don’t see any harm in it, dear,” Aubrey’s mother tells her father, putting a hand on his waist. She smiles kindly at the other adults. “Aubrey keeps to herself when we come here every year.”

Aubrey sees that her father doesn’t smile, though he nods and steps aside to usher their neighbors in.

Aubrey notes that Chloe does.

Chloe beams.

 

***

 

“What do you wanna play? What do you wanna _play_?”

Chloe is tip-toeing and hopping on the landscaping rocks that line the paths of the resort. Her pigtails whip about as the flaps of her hat—well, they _flap_ rather ridiculously on her head, Aubrey thinks.

The blonde readjusts her grip on the bag she’s been carrying. “I thought we could go ice skate,” she says. She’s been carrying two bags, really, because Chloe dropped hers a while ago with all the jumping, and Aubrey knew it was only polite to pick it up.

“I don’t know how to skate.” Chloe pouts. “What else do you wanna play?”

Aubrey casts a look behind her, towards her father and Chloe’s, just a few meters away. “I don’t really play anything else.”

Chloe jumps again and plants herself right in front of Aubrey. “Even in _summer_?”

“We go to ice rinks.”

Chloe scrunches her nose. After a few seconds, she grabs Aubrey’s hand. “Come on! I’m gonna teach you how to make a snowman!”

 

***

 

Aubrey _knows_ how to make a snowman, she would have Chloe know, though she hasn’t actually built one with her own two hands before (which she decides not to tell the excitable redhead, who might chirp with even more questions). She _knows_ Chloe is piling up too much snow for the torso for it to be able to stand.

Chloe ignores her, even as she’s supposed to be teaching her. “Just go look for her arms!”

“I already have twigs. And it’s his.”

“Those arms are too scrawny!” Chloe pouts, yet again. “And my snowman’s a _girl_.”

“That’s silly. It’s a snow _man_.”

“Well, then it’s a girl-snowman.”

“That’s even sillier. Why don’t you just say snow _woman_?”

Chloe hits her with a fistful of snow.

They end up calling the snowwoman Amy.

 

***

 

One week later, Chloe’s mother tells her that even if the Beales are coming back to the resort next year, Amy will not be waiting there to greet them. The redhead bursts into tears. “You’ll be here, right?” she asks Aubrey through her sniffling. “We’ll make another snowwoman?” “I’ll have to ask my parents,” Aubrey sniffs, knowing full well they will be.

 

***

 

 _“Amy needs more friends!”_ Chloe shrieks on their very first day back together. Then and there, they bring back Amy, and bring on Cynthia Rose.

“That’s a very weird name, Chloe,” Aubrey says, but Chloe swats her and tells her to find _ketchup_ for Cynthia Rose’s hair.

 _"Cynthia Rose is lonely!”_ Chloe declares the next day, and they end up with Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Denise.

“Chloe,” Aubrey says, trying to thump off some snow from Amy’s midsection, “They still don’t look like snowmen.”

“Snowwomen,” Chloe replies, and puts snow back where Aubrey shaved it off.

The next year, they agree to make one more new snowwoman each according to how they think a snowwoman should look.

Chloe names hers Ashley. Aubrey does what she could and calls hers Jessica.

Five snowwomen now huddle in between the Beales’ and Posens’ cabins. Flashing a grin made entirely of candy, Amy looks devilishly happy with her new posse.

Mr. Beale chuckles when he takes in the scene, bringing out hot chocolate for the girls. “You’ve really enjoyed giving that snowman friends, huh?”

“I like making friends,” Chloe smiles.

Aubrey glances at her, then takes a cup eagerly from Mr. Beale. “Me too.”


End file.
